


Он выглядит великолепно

by znerol



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znerol/pseuds/znerol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он всегда был для Кассия именно таким. Всегда великолепным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он выглядит великолепно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshireArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/gifts).
  * A translation of [He Looks Magnificent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060823) by [cheshireArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Фанфик основан на моей любимой сцене из сериала, когда Брут надевает доспехи, и Кассий смотрит на него, говоря: «Ты выглядишь великолепно», но Брут не замечает его безумно влюбленный взгляд. Бедняга Кассий. По сути, это поток мыслей. Запаситесь носовыми платками и наслаждайтесь.  
> ***  
> Также перевод опубликован на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4596449

Ты не можешь в это поверить. Это определенно тот же человек, но выглядит он совершенно иначе. Он побрился и прежде растрепанные волосы наконец-то в порядке. Поведение Марка вновь напоминает того молодого патриция, которого ты знал раньше, до всего произошедшего. Хвала богам. Он облачается в доспехи, слуга возится с завязками на панцире, а ты стоишь в стороне, поглядывая на Брута снизу вверх. Обычно ты выше. Хотя смотреть снизу, как ни странно, кажется вполне нормальным.

Он так красив: сильная челюсть, ухмылка, яркие смеющиеся глаза. Теперь Брут выглядит как солдат, хоть таковым и не является. Он грамотей, умник, заносчивый политик и юнец, но в это мгновение он совершенен. Брут абсолютный идиот, и тебе больно это осознавать. Он всегда принимает неверные решения и никогда не слушает тебя. Но ты раз за разом позволяешь ему брать верх, и будешь позволять, все еще не понимая, почему этот глупый щенок имеет над тобой такую власть.

Самое худшее – то, что он даже не осознает этого. Ты бы пошел за Брутом на край света, прополз бы через Тартар, если бы знал, что в конце сможешь увидеть его самодовольную улыбку. И той ночью, когда Марк, напившись, пытался защитить свою честь, когда ты говорил, что он лишил вас последней надежды на помощь, на самом деле тебя гораздо сильнее заботил он сам. Ведь ты видел, во что он превратился, видел, как осколки его души тонут в вине и выливаются из глотки в оскорблениях. Тогда ты хотел уберечь его от опасностей, исцелить.

Но не смог.

Брут крикнул тебе уйти, и ты ушел, прекращая перепалку и оставляя друга в одиночестве. Вдогонку тебе донеслись его извинения, а затем громкий вопль. Он кричал, словно раздираемый на части. Впервые ты услышал этот вой, когда он прикончил Цезаря. Марк сильно запутался, и в тот момент ты узнал степень его смятения. Тем не менее, ты не понял, за что он просил прощения – быть может, за разрыв связей с Вифинией? За то, что поставил тебя в такое положение?

Конечно, Брут в жизнь не узнает, что разбил тебе сердце.

Наблюдать его в подобном состоянии было непросто; это не могло оставить в целости тот осколок сердца, которым ты все еще обладал. Ты всегда гордился своим равнодушием. Ты солдат и видел много смертей, и никогда не проявлял слабость. Ты убивал, сам висел на волоске от смерти, причем никогда об этом не задумывался. Но ты не мог вынести размышлений о Бруте, находившемся в опасности. Ты хотел, чтобы он был целым и невредимым, живым и свободным.

Ты поднимаешь взгляд на него и чувствуешь теплую волну любви. Брут выглядит истинным героем, каковым и является. Теперь он силен, готов встретить врагов и разбить их. Если Марк прислушается к тебе, то выйдет победителем. Если нет… ты предпочитаешь не думать об этом, ведь знаешь, что в любом случае дашь Бруту поступить, как ему заблагорассудится. Вновь позволишь переступить через себя. Ты бы позволил ему переступить через себя, будь он в калигах. Ты чувствуешь, как где-то внутри пускает корни чувство любви и восхищения. Ты так им гордишься.

\- Ты выглядишь великолепно, - говоришь ты. На лице Брута появляется его милая, небольшая самодовольная ухмылка, и он соглашается. Каждый раз, когда он так делает, ты не знаешь, чего хочешь больше: сбить улыбку с его лица или же поцеловать ее. Брут не замечает выражение твоего лица; должно быть, просто не смотрит на тебя. Соглашается, когда ты говоришь, что его матери понравилась бы идея с портретом. Марк не обращает внимания – если видит, конечно - на то, как ты на него уставился, не в силах отвести глаза. Ты ощущаешь нежность, смутно понимая, что разглядываешь его не так, как всегда. Обычно ты смотришь на всех и вся так, будто они принадлежат тебе, но в этот момент Брут – единственный, кто для тебя существует, и он настолько выше тебя. Он единственный человек, имеющий значение. Ни твои противники, ни твои союзники, ни даже ты сам – один лишь Брут запечатлен в твоем сознании.

***

Много дней спустя вы в авангарде, готовитесь к битве. Она наверняка станет последней и окончательно решит, кто будет руководить Республикой. Вы с Брутом стоите плечом к плечу, оба на конях и в полном доспехе. Он вспоминает, что сегодня твой день рождения, и ты понимаешь, что совсем об этом забыл. Как было мило с его стороны запомнить. Что еще более мило, Марк просит прощения за отсутствие именинного пирога. Ты в шутку говоришь, чтобы он испек в следующем году пирог в два раза больше. Ты практически уверен, что Брут совершенно не может печь, но хотел бы посмотреть, как он пытается.

Когда приходит время давать команду, ты поднимаешь руку, но вдруг оглядываешься на друга. Он заслуживает сделать это, пусть ты и более опытный воин. Спрашиваешь, хочет ли он дать сигнал, но Брут отказывается. Ты опускаешь руку, и приказ выступать разносится по полю. Сражение началось и все, на что ты можешь надеяться – не проиграть его. Ты волнуешься и это, похоже, заметно.

Как и в любой другой битве, пыль поднялась в воздух, а страх и хаос на поле боя перемешали все мысли. Оказавшись градом стрел, ты был оттеснен товарищем внутрь «черепахи». Некоторые стрелы пробились сквозь щиты, пронзив руки и лица нескольких человек, но это все равно было куда безопасней, чем находиться снаружи.

Однако пытаясь спрятаться, вы никогда не сможете продвинуться. Ты даешь команду идти вперед.

***

Ты лежишь на носилках, для пущей безопасности перенесенных в тыл, когда вновь видишь Брута. Он подбегает к тебе и становится на колени. Ты покрыт кровью, пылью и порезами. С тебя сняли доспехи, чтобы оценить глубину ранений. Ты откашливаешься кровью, пока Марк поднимает твою голову. Все это время ты не можешь отвести от него глаз. Это хоть немного успокаивает. Ты знаешь, что ни за что не отвернешься. 

Брут спрашивает, что случилось; ты отвечаешь, что сам не понял. Хорош день рождения, ничего не скажешь. Марк смотрит на тебя, в его взгляде видна искра оптимизма. Он говорит, что день еще не кончился, и в этот момент ты ему веришь. Смотришь другу в глаза, тебя вновь наполняет чувство любви и нежности, и, несмотря на мучительную боль, твое лицо расслабляется. На то мгновение, что он держит тебя, тебе кажется, что вы вдвоем сможете победить. Вы с Брутом одни против всего мира, но вы сможете восторжествовать.

Подбегает центурион с докладом об обстановке, наверняка неутешительной. Марк осторожно помогает тебе лечь. Ты не можешь сказать, как сильно хочешь, чтобы он еще раз просто прикоснулся к тебе. Ты держался за жизнь, пока он держал тебя. Дыхание перехватывает, и секундой позже твое сердце останавливается. Как кстати. Твое сердце было у Брута в руках, но он этого никогда не замечал. Марк пытался тебя подбодрить, но в тот миг, что он от тебя отвернулся, ты погиб. Ты мертв, и потому не видишь, как он поворачивается к тебе и понимает, что тебя больше нет.

Не чувствуешь, как Брут обнимает и прижимает твое тело к себе, зарываясь лицом в твои волосы и целуя в лоб. Он будет сидеть так, держа тебя в объятиях и раскачиваясь вперед-назад, пока центурион не скажет ему, что пора уходить. Ты ничего этого не видишь. Но если бы видел, если бы чувствовал, как Марк со слезами на глазах укачивает тебя, как его капля за каплей покидает надежда, это разбило бы твое сердце.

Вот он в одиночестве идет навстречу врагу.

Ты не хотел покидать его. Ты хотел, чтобы он знал. Хотел, чтобы Брут увидел, кем был и кем мог стать, возьми он себя в руки; последние же несколько дней ты хотел, чтобы он понял, что ты любил его. Возможно, если бы ты мог видеть в себя в руках Марка здесь, на поле боя, под облаком пыли и смерти, ты бы почувствовал, что он тоже любил тебя.

Что бы он ни делал и как бы к тебе ни относился, он всегда будет великолепным.


End file.
